Une soirée au cinéma
by MissAkatsuki
Summary: ONE SHOT Naruto veut aller au cinéma... mais avec qui y va-t-il? Venez lire pour savoir! Attention YAOI et une fin guimauve


Manga : Naruto

**Manga : Naruto**

**Couple : naru x sasu**

**Disclaimer : les persos sont pas a moi bouhouhou!**

**Résumé : Et si Naruto invitait sasuke au ciné... ça donnerait quoi?**

**Note : ben c est ma premiere fic...alors soyez pas trop durs lol Ah et entre guillemets ben c'est les pensées des persos.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Une soirée au cinéma**

-Allez s'il te plaît Sakura-chan!

-J'ai dit non... j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu... Mais, j'y pense! Tu peux inviter Sasuke! S'exclama une Sakura à un Naruto qui lui réclamait une sortie au cinéma depuis dix minutes.

Les deux garçons regardèrent la jeune fille d'un regard sceptique. Seulement Naruto n'avait pas remarqué le clin d'œil complice de l'Haruno à l'Uchiwa.

En effet, depuis que Sakura avait avoué sa flamme à Sasuke et que celui-ci avait refusé poliment, ils étaient devenus de très bons amis et ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre. C'est ainsi qu'un jour la rose avait appris le secret de son ami-confident.

FLASHBACK

La femme ninja se rendait chez son ami pour lui faire une visite surprise. Elle arriva devant sa porte et cogna. Aucune réponse. «Étrange» se dit-elle. «Bah il est peut-être aller faire un tour». Alors qu'elle allait repartir, elle entendit du bruit dans le jardin. Elle contourna le muret et ce qu'elle trouva la laissa sans voix.

Devant elle, Sasuke était assis, le dos réposé contre le mur et les genoux ramenés contre son torse. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui surprit l'Haruno, mais bien le fait que l'imperturbable Sasuke était en larmes.

-Oh mon dieu Sasuke! Que c'est-il passé! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le garçon sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé.

-Je... Je... Je n'en peux plus voilà! Il ne me remarque jamais se baka! J'ai beau faire tout les efforts du monde il n'en a que pour toi! Mais moi je l'aime tellement! S'était-il écrié.

Voilà, il avait craqué. Après tout ça faisait maintenant des années qu'il gardait ça pour lui.

Alors Sakura, en comprenant que son ami était amoureux d'un certain blond qui était leur coéquipier, s'accroupit et prit Sasuke dans ses bras.

-Je sais que c'est dur... (elle-même avait dû supporter d'être ignorer par l'élu de son cœur, mais maintenant c'était du passer vu qu'elle était avec Lee désormais) mais tu sais je m'engage à tout faire pour vous mettre ensemble! Décida-t-elle.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi?

-Mais bien sûr! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire réconfortant. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne parlerai de rien à personne c'est promis. Elle n'osait pas s'imaginer combien de fois Sasuke avait pleuré de désespoir seul dans son jardin durant ces dernières années.

FIN FLASHBACK

Alors voilà pourquoi la rose tentait de pousser l'Uzumaki dans les bras du beau brun.

-Ouais... ça pourrait être chouette. Tu veux bien Sasuke?? S'exclama le blond avec les puppy eyes.

-Mouais... Répondit l'Uchiwa qui essaiyait de ne pas laisser paraître sa joie.

-D'accord alors à ce soir 19h! S'écria le blond en partant.

Sakura décida de s'éclipser pour laisser l'Uchiwa à son bohneur et pour qu'il puisse se préparer. Elle jubilait intérieurement. Elle avait presque réussi sa mission.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Il était 19h moins dix. Tout l'après-midi il avait réfléchit à un plan. Il sortit et se mit en route pour le cinéma. Il remercierait Sakura plus tard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ah te voilà!

-Ouais... répondit Sasuke. On va voir quoi?

-J'avais pensé à un super film de combat ça s'appelle «Le Dernier Samouraï ».

-D'accord... répondit Sasuke « début du plan » pensa-t-il au même moment. Je vais aller acheter les billets attends moi!

Sur ce il s'élança vers les guichets. Mais bien sûr, il ne prit pas les bons billets. Au lieu du film de guerre stupide, il allait aller voir le dernier film romantique et émouvant qui était sortit. Tout ça faisait partit du plan de notre cher Uchiwa.

Il revint vers le blond de ses rêves.

-Mais c'est pas possible!! Ils t'ont donné les mauvais billets (bien sûr il ne se doutait pas une seconde que c'était la faute de Sasuke) On a des place pour «Mon Fantôme d'Amour»! s'exclama Naruto.

-Oh non!! (Sarcastiquement) et en plus il ne sont pas échangeables! Quelle poisse! (Ton faussement déçu). On a plus qu'à aller voir ce film là! Dans sa tête, Sasuke émit un rire de dément MOUHAHAHAHA!! TU ES À MOI!!

xxxxUN FILM ROMANTIQUE ET ÉMOUVANT PLUS TARDxxxx

-Ce que c'était triste pleurait Naruto sur l'épaule de Sasuke alors que ce dernier le raccompagnait chez lui.

Sasuke sourit dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes!

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de l'Uzumaki.

-Bon, c'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir... commença le blondinet. On devrait recom...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car les lèvres de son coéquipier et ami venait de se poser sur les siennes. Sasuke s'attendait à tout, recevoir les pires injures, se faire frapper... et même à ce qu'il ne veuille plus lui parler mais s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde au baiser alors là vraiment pas!

Il s'embrassèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime... murmura un Sasuke tout gêné.

-Moi aussi je t'aime... c'était une excellente soirée j'espère qu'on recommencera!

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et l'Uzumaki referma tranquillement la porte pour pouvoir profiter des derniers instants de contemplation de son petit ami.

Sasuke se retourna avec un sourire béat sur son visage. Il partit en direction de sa maison en repensant à son plan. «Rendre le blond émotif pour qu'il soit plus vulnérable». Ça avait été un succès! Même que Naruto avait des sentiments à son égard! Ah vraiment, quelle belle journée! Il continua d'avancer tout en se disant que demain il allait devoir remercier Sakura et lui faire un résumé détaillé que la rose exigerait sûrement. Bah tant pis! Et puis de toute façon c'était grâce à elle tout ça!

Cependant, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Sakura s'était cachée dans un arbre en attente de leur retour et qu'elle avait tout vu. Décidément, elle devrait en faire son métier! Elle était trop douée!

Le lendemain, deux fleurs, une bleue et une jaune, furent plantée à l'endroit où Sasuke avait l'habitude de pleurer dans son jardin. Elles étaient là pour prouver le début d'une longue, très longue histoire d'amour, mais aussi pour signifier la fin des jours tristes de l'Uchiwa.

**Fin**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MissAkatsuki : Bon voila une fin guimauve comme on les aime!

Naru : Hey! Pourquoi c'est moi qui pleure!? Moi je suis un homme un vrai! Et le futur Hokage en plus!

Sasu : J'aime bien moi que tu sois émotif...

Naru : (rougit)... Bon d'accord pour cette fois... mais c'est la dernière hein?

MissAkatsuki : Mais oui, mais oui... Dit-je en regardant au ciel...

Bon sinon des reviews please?


End file.
